


I Hate Uchiha

by LittleNightmareG



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I feel terrible (not really), Kurama is nice, Naruto gets deppresion, OCC - Freeform, Sasuke and Itachi are best bros, fem!naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNightmareG/pseuds/LittleNightmareG
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi hate Uchian’s. But when Naruto is forced to live with one how will she react. Can she even stand to be near him or will love blossom? Will she be forced to live with anyone else?  Warning Fem!Naruto ItaNaru and SasuSaku (there will also be and OC but she is not a main character of any sort THIS IS FOCUSED ON NARUTO)Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto but I do own all the creativity put into this FanFic.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A surprise Guest  
“Kit wake up” Kyuubi said flatly. “KIT” He shouted.  
“Whaaaaat” I said tiredly.  
“Someone is in the house”   
My groggy eyes flew open as I looked at the black eyes staring at me.  
“Uchiha Alert” Kyuubi kept repeating.  
I jumped out of bed causing the man with black eyes to move back. I set a fighting stance with a kunai in one hand. The man just simply stared at me, mumbled something, and then gave me a small smile. My expression became full of anger as I yelled at him.  
“Who are you and what are you doing here! … Dumb Uchiha” The last part I murmured to myself.  
His smile turned into a smirk. “Why, Naruto... I’m your new roomie.”  
“What!?/What!?” Kyuubi and I both said at the same time.  
“Yes, that’s why Lady Tsunade game you this house as an upgrade from your apartment. Didn’t she tell you?” The Uchiha Man said.  
“That old hag, I knew there was a catch to this house” I grumbled to myself.  
xX-Flashback-Xx  
“Hi Baa~Chan” I said.  
“Hello Naruto I have very good news” Tsunade said with a smile.  
“Really what!” I said with a large smile.  
“You’re getting a house” My smile faded into suspicion when she finished her sentence.   
“There is a catch to this isn’t there.” I said.  
“No, none at all! Here are the details” She handed me a paper with the picture of the house and a quick description.  
• Two floor house  
• 1 master bedroom and 2 bedrooms  
• 4 bathrooms  
• Large kitchen  
• 2 living rooms  
• Basement  
• Attic  
• Large Backyard  
• Pool

I smiled and with a very large grin I said goodbye to Tsunade and went to move to my new house.  
xX-End Flashback-Xx  
I put down my kunai and sat on my bed. I was very angry and frustrated. The worst part about it is that Kyuubi started to panic. The Uchiha man sat next to me and just stared to stare at me.  
“Wh-what’s your name…” I quietly asked.  
“Itachi Uchiha” I felt my eyes widened as he said his name.  
“Aren’t you…”  
“Yes  
“Well I don’t care who you are, an Uchiha is an Uchiha so get out of my house.”  
“Lady Hokage said that if you are rude to me she will confiscate your house.”  
“… The master bedroom is mine” I hissed.  
Itachi grabbed his phone and started dialing.  
“FINE the master is yours I’ll go sleep in the basement” I said, ‘I’d rather sleep in the basement than sleeping in the same floor as you’ I thought.   
Itachi smiled and stopped dialing.  
“Good girl” He said with a smirk  
I twitched in anger but didn’t say anything. I left the Master bedroom with my stuff and headed to the basement. The basement was dark even with the lights on and the worst part about it that there was absolutely nothing inside. ‘No bed that means I have to sleep on the floor tonight’ I grumbled. I went upstairs and took a shower in the guest bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I had long neon yellow hair up to my knees (I’m only 4’11 though) I had blue eyes with a deep sapphire blue. My skin is a nice tan with my thin lips. I usually where a black or orange hoodie with black loose pants but when it gets really hot I wear a black tank top with Navy jeans. I went inside the shower and turned on the water. It was freezing. ‘Dumb Uchiha stole all the warm water’ I mentally yelled. After I took a shower and changed to my PJ’s (a tank top and shorts) I headed to the basement and slept on the cold, HARD floor.  
xX-The Next Day-Xx   
I was utterly furious today dumb Itachi threw away all my instant ramen noodles so I had no breakfast and I barely slept last night.  
I dressed in my normal black hoodie with loose black pants.  
“Hey Itachi, I’m going to the training grounds 2 to meet up with Team Seven and do some missions”  
“Oh, ok Naruto but before you go here I made you some lunch” He said with a soft smile.  
“Thanks” I said before I headed to training grounds.  
On my way to the training grounds I decided to look into the bag of lunch Itachi gave me. I opened the bag and my heart felt like it bursted into flames of hatred. Inside the bag was a single tomato slice. ‘and I don’t even like tomatoes’ I said to myself. I stomped to training grounds 2 and both Sakura and Sasuke were already there. Sasuke was the first to sense my negative aura then Sakura.  
“Hey, Dobe, you seem awfully angry today” he said.  
“Well blame your Brother for that” I hissed.  
“Oh yeah I heard that Itachi has regained his tile as a Leaf village shinobi and is living with someone. I feel so sorry for you, not really” She snickered.  
I rolled my eyes. A few minutes later Kakashi showed up.  
“You’re late” Both Sasuke and Sakura said.  
Kakashi noticed that I didn’t say anything.  
“Hey, Naruto, is everything ok” he asked  
“Yep it’s wonderful.” I said with utter most sarcasm.  
Even with is mask on you can tall that Kakashi was frowning.  
“Well today we will have a D-rank mission just to relax” Kakashi said.  
He explained that we must do some simple errands for an old lady. She asked us to buy a few items from the store and gave us the shopping list. Once we were finished we headed back to her house but someone tripped me. I fell on my face and everyone who saw started laughing and taking pictures. When I looked to see who tripped me it was none other than the infamous Itachi Uchiha.  
Sasuke smiled then Sakura said, “haha you’re so pathetic”  
I got off the ground with my hands becoming fists and I stomped back to the old lady’s house.  
Once we got there we gave her the groceries and left we went back to the training grounds.  
Kakashi suggested that we take the rest of the day of and I agreed.  
When I got back home I was infuriated at Itachi.  
“ITACHI” I shouted.  
“Yes Naruto”  
“What did I ever do to you to deserve such misery and embarrassment”  
“I’m sorry” he said while smiling.   
“Oh, and thanks for the lunch I threw it away”  
“That’s a bit rude. Hmm Can you do the laundry”  
“No”  
He slowly grabbed his phone and was about to start dialing.  
“Fine I’ll go so the laundry”  
It took me about an hour to finish once I was done I was heading to the basement when Itachi called for me. I went to the Kitchen.  
“It’s dinner time Naruto”  
He said as he gave me a plate with a tomato slice and a piece of broccoli. I looked at my “Dinner” then said. “I’m not hungry” I pushed the plate away. Then got up and went to the basement, laid down on the cold floor, closed my eyes and drifted to unconsciousness.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Thanks for reading the first Chapter of my new story!!  
Please review!!  
Sasuke: So, are you going to be grumpy for the rest of your life?  
Naruto: Shut up Teme.  
Sasuke: Whatever, Dobe.


	2. “New hairstyle” From Itachi

xX-Time skip one week later-Xx  
I have been starving for a whole week and, I barely even slept. Dumb Uchiha is driving me nuts with his dumb tomato slices and pieces of broccoli. If I starve to death then my ghost will haunt him for the rest of his life. Every day I’ve gotten more and more grumpier. Today I’m taking the day off from my ninja work.  
“Hey Itachi, I’m going to the barber shop today I’ll be back around evening depending on the wait” I said as I left the house.  
Once I got to the barber shop I had to wait a whole hour before It was my turn.  
“Hello young lady what would you like today” He said with a smile.  
“Just a small trim about 3 centimeters please” I said.  
I closed my eyes as he started trimming my hair. A few minutes later I noticed that he started doing something else as well. ‘Shit he’s dying my hair.’ At this point I could not do anything to stop him and once he finished I looked at the mirror. I went pale as I saw half of my hair black and the other have a very light shade of pink. I looked at him as if he placed a cruel joke on me. I got up, paid then left. When I got home I noticed that Itachi was not there. I looked around when I saw him open the door, and he had a barber apron on. I put two and two together, then started barking at him.  
“How could you Itachi! Do you have any idea how long it would take for me to get my blond back!!!!”  
Itachi stared for a moment before he started walking away. I was about to say something but no words came out of my mouth.  
‘I need help and I know just who to ask’ I thought.  
I walked down the streets of Kohona to go to this specific person’s house.  
“Finally, I’m here” I said to myself.  
I knocked the door. No answer. I tried again. No answer. I tried on more time and finally someone answered the knock.  
“Hello Naruto, New hairstyle” A tall man with a short high ponytail sighed.  
“Ya you can say that, um may I see Shikamaru please” I said with a smile.  
The man sighed then called to Shikamaru.  
“Shika a friend is here to see you” The tall man tiredly said.  
“I’m coming… what a drag” Shikamaru was coming down the stairs and seemed surprised to see me.  
We walked outside and I took him to training grounds 2.  
“Shikamaru I have a big problem” I said with an unhappy look on my face.  
“What is it Naruto and what with the new hair color.” He said with a sigh.  
“Dumb Uchiha did this to me” I grumbled.  
“Sasuke did that?” Shika asked.  
“Nooo it was Itachi Dumb Uchiha” with as I stomped the ground with anger.  
“Oh, so what do you need help with” Shika said as he started to shiver a little bit.  
“I need to find a way to make him nicer to me!! I’m tired of starving and getting embarrassed by him.” I whined.  
“Why don’t you get him a gift” Shika said.  
“That’s a great idea I’ll go to the market to buy something” I said with enthusiasm.  
“Well here is my number call me so you can tell me how the gift went” Shika gave me his phone number and I took off to the market.  
Once I got to the market I had a huge predicament. ‘What should I get him?’ I thought as I looked around the market. Then something caught my eye. ‘An MP3 player it’s perfect for him’ I thought as I walked towards the stand.  
“Excuse me sir may I have an MP3 player please” I asked.  
“Of course ma’am, what color?” He asked as he showed me all the different colors.  
I ended up choosing the Crimson red. I paid then headed to another stand to get my gift wrapped. Afterwards I went home to give Itachi the gift.  
“Hey Itachi, I’m back!!” I yelled.  
Itachi was in the kitchen cooking himself pasta while he had another plate with the usual, tomato slice and a piece of broccoli for me.  
I sighed. “Hey Itachi here a gift for you, I’ve been a bit rude to you lately so I decided to get something for you. I gave him the box wrapped in a shiny crimson with black ribbon. He took the box and placed it on the counter. We had dinner (I swallowed the tomato slice and broccoli just to be nice.) Then he brought the box to his room and I went to one of the bedrooms next to the master (once again just to be nice).  
xX-The next day-Xx  
I slept like a baby, the bed was by far more comfortable than the basement floor. Sadly there was a price to pay for sleeping soundly. The second I opened the door a bucket of black paint fell of my head dripping all over me and my PJs. I sighed as I took a shower and changed. ‘I don’t care if that bed is comfy I’m sticking to the basement’ I thought as I finished taking a shower. Itachi asked me to take out the trash today so I did. I was surprised to see the MP3 player I got him in the trash back in his room. ‘That little…’ I was furious but I didn’t say anything I just took the MP3 player out of the trash and took the rest of it and put it at the front of the house so it can be picked up.  
I went to the backyard and called Shikamaru  
“Shiiikaaa” I whined.  
“What happened Naruto, did it work?” He said tiredly  
“Nooo he threw it in the trash” I whined again.  
“Well what did you get him?” He asked.  
“An MP3 player, I thought maybe he would like some music” I said.  
“Hmm, not a bad gift, so I wonder why…” Shika started to think. “Hey Naruto try going to a restaurant and maybe start a conversation.”  
“Sorry no can do all the money I earn from my missions he takes. The only reason I was able to get the MP3 player is that I had a small secret stash” I said with a sigh.  
“Hmm well I was going to suggest you Sumato iyo but ok, by the way, isn’t Itachi a ninja?” He asked.  
“Yes but he is starts next week” I said.  
“Hn maybe Sasuke can talk some sense into him since Sasuke is Itachi’s little brother.” Shika suggested.  
“Not a bad idea I’ll try to convince Sasuke to talk to Itachi tomorrow, thanks bye!!” I said as I   
Hung up.  
When I went back inside I was greeted by screaming fan girls that where surrounding the Kitchen. ‘What the heck are they doing in my house?’ I thought for a moment. I went towards the crowd and pushed to the front of the large group. Then I saw Itachi cooking cake. I silently face palmed. I was very very mad.  
“Kit I’ll put chakra in you vocal cords just yell as loud as you can” Kyuubi said.  
“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE” I yelled as loud as I could and it twice as loud. All the fan girls ran out of the house while Itachi just stood there frozen. He looked at me then looked away and started cooking again. ‘Did he want them here’ I thought to myself. I went to the basement I picked up my small journal and was surprised to find a message.  
Dear Naruto,  
Itachi told me that you are avoiding interaction with him. Please consider talking to him. I was also notified that you are being lazy please help Itachi and do your share of the house work.   
From Tsunade  
How dare Itachi Complain to the Hokage like that when I’ve been starving because of him. Not only that but I bought him an MP3 player. I stomped upstairs to the kitchen when I saw Itachi eating the cake he made. I sat down in front of him.  
“Good afternoon Itachi” I grumbled.  
He continued to eat his Cake and simply stared at me.  
“How was your day” I said making eye contact with him.  
He continued to eat and stare.  
“Hey Itachi you wanted me to interact with you so I’m interacting, are just going to stare at me?” I said.  
He stopped eating for a second and said, “Hi” then started eating again.  
Itachi gave me a small box I opened it and it was a small cupcake.  
“Thank you” I said before I ate it tasted delicious but once I finished the last bite I was getting a large headache and my stomach started to hurt.  
“Kit, Itachi just poisoned you” Kyuubi Notified.  
I got up and ran to the bathroom. I started throwing up. I stopped for a second after I threw up all my food then my stomach acid started to pour out of my mouth. Afterwards I cleaned my mouth and hands, flushed the toilet and went back outside. I passed the kitchen and looked at him as if he literally backstabbed me. Then headed to the basement. Half way down the stairs my migraine got the best of my and I fell unconscious.  
xX-In Naruto’s Mindscape-Xx  
“Huh kyuu…” I said as I swayed side to side.  
“It’s going to be ok Kit let me heal you” He said calmly.  
“Ok...” I said as my mindscape disappeared around me.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
Thank you for reading Chapter two of I Hate Uchiha and a big shout out to Jamadoesfanfics for helping me create chapter two and also a shout out to Tsukoblue for being the first to review. Thank you and please Review!!  
Naruto: I feel sick  
Sasuke: aaww the little girl feels sick what we going to do  
Naruto: Fine I’ll go jump of the hokage heads if you don’t mind  
Sasuke: well I do mind don’t be such a reckless person.  
Naruto: whatever


End file.
